


In Balance

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Kylo Ren arrives on Ahch-Too with some surprising news.  Rey is hesitant at first but when Luke strands them on the planet she has to learn to get along with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormbornsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbornsoul/gifts).



Rey awoke to the sound of engines humming.  She knew that sound; it meant there was someone landing on their island.  Rey jumped out of the tiny bed Luke had given her and quickly threw on clothes, pausing only to grab her staff and saber.

 

She run out of her hut and looked around, trying to find Luke.  He would want to help defend their location and for all she knew someone had followed her (though it had been a few days since she got to Ahch-To).  She froze when she saw the mop of black hair just over the cliff.

 

“Luke,” she called as she ignited her saber, stance ready.  

 

“Uncle!”  Kylo yelled and Rey knew he was out for the kill.  She didn’t take is simple black tunic and pants as a disguise. 

 

“You won’t get him!”  She screamed and started towards him.

 

Luke came up behind Kylo and softly said “Rey.”

 

Rey stopped and looked between the two men.  “What are you waiting for?  He’s probably here to kill you and you’re not doing anything.”

 

“He’s not here to kill me.  Even if he was he would have done it already,” Luke explained.  He looked at Kylo.  “Care to explain what happened on Starkiller Ben?”

 

“That wasn’t the plan!  The plan was for Dad to take the saber and for Uncle Chewie to shot me so Dad could ‘kidnap me.’  That was the plan and then he went and...and…” Kylo trailed off.

 

“You didn’t ignite the saber?”  Rey asked, Kylo shock his head.  “That’s a load of bantha crap.”

 

Kylo marched towards Rey and took his saber off his belt.  He held it out to her, the same way he held it out to Han.  Rey looked at it and made to grab it.  He twisted it out of her grasp.  “Here,” he motioned to the ignition that faced her, “the way I was holding it my fingers weren’t anywhere near it.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Kylo looked her in the eyes.  “You’ve been in my mind before so go ahead.  See for yourself.”

 

Rey took a deep breath and looked at Luke.  “He offered and honestly it might be the best way for either of us to really know what happened.”

 

“Don’t trust me, Uncle?”

 

“You’ve defected before, Ben, I’m just being cautious.  Rey you go first then I’ll see what’s going on in my nephew’s head.”

 

Rey pushed into Kylo’s mind, feeling none of the resistance she felt the first time she went in.  She felt sadness, something she wasn’t expecting, but quickly found the memory close to the surface.  She saw the whole thing through his eyes: he was expecting the blow, it was the plan all along.  The surprise when the saber went in and the utter shock when Han touched his face and the searing pain of the wound.  Screaming at Leia in his head cause Rey to back out.

 

“Your turn,” she told Luke softly.  Rey sat down where she stood and tried to understand what she saw.  He could be manipulating her again; it was entirely possible he showed what he wanted her to see.  Yet the emotions were too powerful, too raw to be unreal.  It had been so easy to blame Kylo for Han’s death.  It was, in a way, still his fault.  Had they not been on that bridge none of this would have happened.  Rey felt the anger burn through her again and didn’t care that Luke encouraged her not to give into it.

 

“Ben,” Luke muttered as he pulled his nephew into a hug.  “What did Leia say?”

 

“Kept saying Han was a damn fool but happy I was alive.  You have no idea how annoying that phrase is when repeated in your head,” Kylo said.

 

“General Organa has spoken to you?”  Rey asked.

 

Kylo snorted.  “When is she not speaking to me?”

 

“How?”

 

“My mother and I are connected.  Have been my whole life and apparently I started talking to her first.”

 

“Leia asked me how to block out other people when she got annoyed that not only was Ben keeping her up by moving around all the time but also trying to communicate with her through the Force,” Luke said.

 

“Couldn’t she just put you to bed?”

 

“I wasn’t born yet,” Kylo added.  “I got worse after that apparently.”

 

Rey held up her hands.  “Wait you’re trying to tell me that General Organa has known where you are even when you’re with the First Order?”  Kylo nodded.  “Then why didn’t she come to get you?”

 

“I can’t feed her information if she comes and gets me,” Kylo said.  Rey raised an eyebrow at him.  “I’m part of the Resistance.”

 

“You’re part of the First Order.”

 

“Technically yes, but that’s only because Mom asked me to stay with them so I could get information for her.”

 

“You what?”

 

“I spy for the Resistance.  I stay part of the First Order to gather intelligence for them.  I’d been trying to delay the use of Starkiller even longer but, well, General Hux had other ideas and I have a feeling he knows that I’m with the Resistance.”

 

“If you are with-”

 

“If you’re going to ask why I didn’t warn my mother about D’Qar I will ask if you’ve heard stories of how stubborn Princess Leia was.”

 

“It’s true,” Luke added.  “Apparently it’s a family trait from our parents.”  Rey tried to process everything and just shock her head.  “Why don’t you brief me while Rey takes this all in.”

 

Rey jumped up as she shouted “wait!”  They turned to look at her.  “I saw it.  I saw your fear that you would never be as great as Darth Vader.  Explain that!”

 

“Anakin Skywalker was one of the best generals during the Clone Wars.  He cared about every single clone under his command and saw them as people.  While still fighting.  People wanted to serve under him.  Snoke needs to think I want to be like Darth Vader but I want to be like Anakin,” Kylo explained.

 

“That,” Rey paused.  “That-”

 

“You obviously don’t believe me.”  Kylo held out his saber to her.  “For as long as I’m here this is yours.  Two sabers against none.”

 

“Three, if Luke helps.”

 

Luke sighed.  “Two, Rey.  Take it and do your morning exercises while Kylo and I talk.”  Rey opened her mouth to protest.  “I trust him enough to be alone with him.”

 

Rey sat and began her meditation.  Instead of trying to clear her mind she focused on the nagging Force signature she could always pinpoint (one that was currently a few yards away discussing something with Luke).  Usually his signature was completely Dark, Light pushing at the edges and creating a storm.  Now, however, his signature was calm, a balance of Light and Dark that she hadn’t seen before.  

 

_ I know you do this all the time _ , the sound of Kylo’s voice in her head made Rey pull back with a jolt.   _ Sorry but you aren’t even being that secretive when you do this.  I can show you how to be less obvious. _

 

_ Luke is my teacher, _ Rey said as she tried to project a scowl into his head.  There wasn’t answer.  She took a deep breath and tried to now ignore him entirely.  Unfortunately that didn’t work too well, he kept trying to see into her mind.  With a sigh she stood and went to fetch the practice stick Luke had given her.  While she’d held her own with Kylo Luke had insisted on teaching her proper technique.

 

She was going through the last stance in the most recent set Luke taught her when a calm voice said “you’re feet are close together.”

 

“We’ve gone over this,” Rey said as she starting swinging the stick again.

 

“Ben has been working on his form longer than you have.  He could help,” Luke offered. 

 

Rey turned and held the stick out to Kylo.  “Fine, if you’re so good at it show me what I’m doing wrong.”

 

“Gladly.”  Kylo squared his shoulders and set his feet apart.  Rey noted he was distracted as he moved.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on what her staff which she’d put down next to herself when meditating.  It came into her hand quickly and she attacked.  Kylo, caught off guard, doubled over as she hit him in the stomach.  He quickly recovered and blocked the next swing.  

 

She remembered his bowcaster wound and tried to hit it.  “Rey, Ben!”  Luke shouted as she tried to dodge Kylo’s blows and land a hit.  She fainted left and swung the right end of her staff into his wound.  Kylo fell to the ground, training saber out of his hand.

 

“That’s enough!”  Luke shouted as he came over and crouched next to Kylo.  “Rey go to your hut.”

 

“I haven’t done anything!  He’s the one who’s here to kill you!”

 

“If I wanted to,” Kylo said, through clenched teeth, “I would have done so already.  Get it through your pretty head that I’m not going to kill either of you.  Though you are getting put on the list of people I would.”

 

“Calm down both of you.  Ben, go contact Leia to tell her you’re here.  Rey do what I told you to.”  Rey glared at her mentor.  “Patience and sometimes you have to follow orders that aren’t what you want.”

 

“Fine,” she muttered.  Staff and saber in hand she marched back to her hut.  Once inside she started pacing, wondering if she should go and check on Luke just in case Kylo showed his true colors.  

 

_ Again, if I wanted to kill either of you I would _ , Kylo whispered into her head.   _ I knew how to get here without your map. _

 

Rey stopped pacing at that.  He was right, of course.  She hadn’t let him see the portion of the map that she had seen nor had he seen the portion that was in BB-8.  How had he figured out which planet Luke was on.  She grabbed her staff again, he had to have known something and she was going to get it out of him.

 

Rey was back out of her hut and running towards Luke’s.  He’d gone to the Resistance base and figured out where Luke is or he’d tracked the Falcon.  Either way she was going to figure out which it was. 

 

Kylo was leaving the hut as she walked up.  She swung her staff into his stomach again, anticipating his moves.  “Did you track me or did you find the Resistance?”

 

Kylo, doubled over on the ground, looked up at her.  “I already know where the Resistance is,” he said while trying to regain his breath.

 

Rey gripped her staff tighter.  “Is there anything left?”

 

“Of course there is, I’ve been the one trying to send people on pointless missions away from it.”

 

“You’re lying-”

 

“Stop saying that Rey and open yourself up to the Force to confirm if he is or not,” Luke said.  “You’ll have a lot of practice with that while I’m gone.”  He pulled his hood up and began walking towards the path to their makeshift ship yard.

 

“You can’t leave me here with him!”  Rey shouted as she trailed behind him.

 

“I have to contact Leia and actually talk to her.  We never really did establish the same kind of connection she and Ben have.”

 

“You’re going to leave me here with him?”  Rey asked as she jerked her hand back at the still kneeling Kylo.

 

“Yes him.  He can teach you and it won’t be for long, I just need to get in range to holo her.  I could avoid this had Leia wanted to focus and train, something you should be doing.”

 

“I promise to go easy on you,” Kylo said as he stood up.

 

“You won’t have to because you won’t be teaching me!”

 

Kylo was in front of her now, having stalked over when she was talking.  “Why?”  He asked simply.

 

“I already declined when you offered to be my teacher.”

 

“You shouldn’t have!”

 

“Sorry if I don’t want someone who’s trying to kill me to teach me!”

 

“You weren’t the one I was trying to kill in that situation!”

 

Rey pointed at him.  “So you admit you wanted to kill someone!”

 

“FN-2187!”

 

“Because he deserted the First Order!”

 

“Because he was potentially a spy for the First Order and had probably been to the Resistance base!  The general and I have very specific things that I’m supposed to tell the First Order and I know who all the little spies are.  FN-2187 was not one.  He was a liability to what I’m trying to do.”

 

“So he should die?”

 

“Yes!  He could expose me!  You weren’t a threat, as far as I knew you’d never set foot on the Resistance base.  You had potential with the Force-”

 

“So does Finn!”  Rey shouted.

 

“Why?  Because he could use a lightsaber?  That hardly makes a Jedi,” Kylo scoffed.

 

“What does it make me if I can?”

 

Kylo stopped his foot and grunted.  “You pushed into my mind!  You weren't even aware you're Force sensitive and managed to overpower me!”

 

Rey huffed.  “It wasn't that hard.”

 

“I've had over a decade's worth of training and in about a minute you managed to breach my defenses.”

 

“I bet Finn-”

 

“If you say that Finn could do it then you aren't taking Uncle Luke’s training seriously!”

 

“Like you did?” Rey watched Kylo’s face fall.  “You didn't think Luke told me about that, did you? How you assumed you were better than everyone because of your family and how you gave up when anything was too hard.  I'm so glad you had the luxury to throw that all away!”

 

“You don't even know what you're talking about!”

 

“Then tell me, fearsome Kylo Ren, what don't I know? That you had family who loved you, parents who cares whether you lived or died and all you wanted was power!”

 

Kylo stalked over to her and Rey leaned her head back to look him in the eyes. “You don't know what it was like,” he said in a harsh whisper, “to have a voice in your head telling you not to trust anyone and offering to make you great when it feels like your parents don't understand you.”

 

“I,” Rey paused as a tremor ran through the ground and the sounds of a ship taking off reached their ears.  “Did Luke leave?”

 

“He couldn't have.”  Kylo turned to run down the cliff.  “Stay here!” He shouted.

 

“No way,” she shouted as she took off behind him.

 

They careened down the path, peebles falling to the side as they went.  Rey tried to catch up with Kylo but he out paced her.  She skidded to a halt on the makeshift landing platform at the bottom of the island.  There was only a TIE Fighter waiting, the old Y-Wing Luke used was gone.  Rey watched Kylo scan the sky for any sign of Luke’s ship but Rey knew there wasn’t.

 

“You can just leave, you know,” Rey said as she crossed her arms.  “You don’t have to wait for Luke to come back.”

 

“Fine!  I’ll leave and who cares if the Resistance gets any information from me anymore because Rey thinks it’s all worthless!”  Kylo climbed into the fighter and Rey waited for him to take off.  Nothing happened.  She heard a crash and Kylo appeared out of the fighter.  He kicked the side before opening a compartment and cursing.  “Unless you have some fuel cells I won’t be going anywhere.”

 

“How did you get here if you didn’t have fuel?”

 

“Of course I had fuel!  Something must have happened to them-”

 

“No one else is here.”

 

Kylo sighed.  “Except Uncle Luke.”  He kicked the fighter again.  “This is his meddling.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“To get us to work together.”  Kylo looked around.  “Where’s the  _ Falcon _ ?”

 

“Why would you care?”

 

“I grew up on that ship and I could use it to get the cells I need.”

 

“Chewbacca took it after dropping me off here.  He said he had things to do and I let him take it.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“I’m not going to make a Wookie stay here while I train!”

 

Kylo kicked the fighter and shouted.  “Fine!  Just fine!”  He started walking back up the hill.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To wait it out!  If you don’t want to talk to me or even see me fine, I can handle myself until Uncle Luke comes back.”

 

“You do that!”  Rey shouted after him.  She looked around in case she missed something before squaring her shoulders and beginning her climb back up the hill.  She had a routine to follow and wasn’t going to let Kylo Ren interfere with it.  

 

Once back at the top Rey sat down and began to meditate as Luke taught her.  She spent what she assumed was an hour doing that before moving to her practice stances.  By the time she finished she went to her hut to grab some food for her midday meal.  Then it was time for her telekinesis practice before running around the camp site.  Then her evening meal and bed.

 

Rey repeated the routine for the next few days with minimal intrusion from Kylo Ren.  She saw him a few times when she decided to eat outside of her hut or when he decided to train at a time when she was out.  His movements, she noted, were more fluid than her own.  Every so often he’d try to offer a word of advice through their connection but she’d brush it off.

 

By the third day Rey could almost forget that he was even there.  She could ignore the sulking figure that crossed her path every so often and ignore any cries of frustration from him as well.  She was just getting comfortable when he decided to barge in on her training.

 

“Your telekinesis needs work,” Kylo said.

 

“It’s just fine, thank you,” Rey replied as she tried to manipulate the rocks in front of her.  They rattled but nothing happened.  Every so often she’d be able to make the rocks move but she hadn’t been able to replicate when she’d called the lightsaber to her yet.

 

“You aren’t feeling the Force,” Kylo said softly.

 

“And what do you know about feeling the Force?”  Rey replied angrily.

 

“I’ve just felt it all my life and been in train-”

 

Rey huffed.  “You can give that speech again or you can come over and help me.”  She was getting sick of his attitude.

 

Kylo came and sat next to her.  “You aren’t feeling the Force,” he began.

 

Rey snorted.  “I’m feeling it just-”

 

“It’s all around you and you are just tapping into the parts you need.  If you can feel everything moving the rocks will be easier.”

 

“That doesn’t sound right.”

 

“You are just trying to move them, but if you feel the space around the rocks you can manipulate that as well.”

 

Rey considered not believing him but he was the only person on the planet that could help her.  She closed her eyes and cleared her mind.  She tried to feel not only the rocks but the ground beneath them and the air around them.  Slowly she could feel the currents in them and began to find ways for the rocks to move.  She opened her eyes and the rocks were levitating.  “Oh,” she said softly.

 

“A little more training and we’ll make a Jedi of you yet,” Kylo said before he stood.

 

“Wait,” Rey said, “I guess you could, maybe, help me a little if you want.”

 

“Lonely?”

 

“Hardly, I’m used to being alone.  I just want to keep my training going and I’m not sure when Luke will be back.”

 

“Probably a few more days,” Kylo said.  “His ship isn’t that fast and the communications system on it are bantha spit if I remember correctly.  It will take awhile before he can send a transmission to my mother.”

 

“So we’re stuck here till then.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Well if that’s the case I go through my forms in the morning after meditation.  You should come by tomorrow.”

 

“I will.  If you want you could, you know, share my rations.”

 

“Are they any better than the ones I got from the Resistance?”

 

“First Order office rations.”

 

Rey considered his offer.  She really wasn’t one to turn down food.  “Fine.”

 

“Lift the rocks again and then I’ll go prepare the food.”

 

Rey lifted them again easily.  She went with Kylo to the hut he’d claimed as his own.  Inside it was neater than she expected: the bed was made and clothes folded at the foot of the bed.  His saber was on the bed as well, there was a bag by the door.  Kylo opened the bag and pulled out the rations.  “Water is around back,” he said.  Rey dutifully went out and filled the pitcher next to the water and brought it back inside.  Kylo had placed the ratios on two plates and held one out to Rey.  She put the pitcher on the small table by his head and gladly accepted her plate.

 

“You didn’t have to sit so far away from me,” he said as she sat in the corner opposite from his bed.

 

“Closer to the door,” Rey said before picking up one of the pieces on her plate and shoving it into her mouth.  Rey immediately decided she needed to figure out how to steal First Order rations because this was one of the best things she’d eaten.  “This is good.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Kylo said.

 

“It’s better than the portions on Jakku,” Rey said.

 

“I’ve seen those.  Did you ever have anything else?”

 

“I managed,” Rey said as she started on the second bar.  “I had fruit for the first time I could remember on Takodanna right before you kidnapped me.”

 

Kylo sighed.  “Yes, right before that.”

 

“Why did you take me?”  Rey asked.

 

“Better to take you and try to make you forget you’ve even seen the map than take the droid and risk the First Order actually getting their hands on it.”

 

“If you’re also working for them-”

 

“Look I don’t like a lot of what they do but I do think that the Senate wasn’t the best form of government for the galaxy and it does need a firm hand.  It’s where my mother and I differ,” Kylo said.

 

Rey quickly ate her portions.  She probes his mind only to be met with a feeling of annoyance and repeated chanting of he was telling the truth.  “What changed?”

 

“I realized that Snoke’s teaching wasn’t actually doing anything for me and once Starkiller was proposed I knew they had to be stopped.”

 

“Why Starkiller?”

 

“I grew up with stories about Alderaan, songs from there, and my mother trying not to cry at the mention of her planet.  I’ve been called the heir to their throne that doesn’t exist.  That kind of power,” Kylo shock his head, “that wasn’t what I was after.  I don’t think anyone should have it and yet there it was.  I let my mother know about it and kept her up to date on the progress.  Things just spiraled after that.”

 

“You’ve been feeding her information ever since?”  Kylo nodded.  “How much?”

 

“She knows pretty much everything and we have an agreement to only share a certain amount of information.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.”

 

“That’s practical.  People are still on edge that she’s Darth Vader’s daughter.  If it comes out that I’m the one spying for her everything she knows will be questioned.  The information she gives openly are facts that can easily be gained by spies.”

 

“You’ve thought a lot about this.”

 

“I have.  That and that you need to practice more.”

 

“We are not having this same argument again.  Luke is my teacher-”

 

“I said practice not new techniques.  You need to master what you know before moving on.”

 

Rey snorted.  “Are you telling me I have to be patient?”

 

“What I’m saying is you’re trying to learn too much at once.”  Rey rolled her eyes.  “I tried doing what you’re doing and all I got was frustrated.  You have a gift and need to hon it rather than push it.”

 

Rey chewed and thought.  “That makes sense.  It’s just so repetitive.” 

 

“I can show you some other moves if you want.”

 

Rey considered this. She was still unsure if she should trust him but she’d scoured the island for any traps he might have laid over the past few days.  He also hadn’t killed her (yet) and he was eating the exact same food she was right now.  The worse that could happen was Luke came back and would tell her her moves were wrong.  She’d just unlearn whatever Kylo showed her.  “I’m up at dawn.  You should be awake too so we can work together.”

 

“What no accusing me of some grave deed?”

 

“You’ve feed me, I will at least be thankful for that.  See you in the morning.”  She stood and handed him the plate.  He wordlessly took it and nodded.

 

~*~*~

 

Rey was already stretching when Kylo emerged from his hut the next morning.  “You’re late,” she said.

 

“Dawn isn’t a real time on a holocron,” Kylo retorted.

 

“Figure it out then.”

 

He didn’t say anything, just sat next to her.  “Plus I needed my caf.”

 

“Caf?”  She asked.

 

“Have you not had it before?”

 

Rey shock her head.  “I’ve heard about it but didn’t think that many people needed to drink it.  Still one of the things I haven’t tried yet.”

 

“You really shouldn’t if you don’t need to.  You’ll get addicted and need it every morning.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Rey stood, ready to begin.  “Now what do you want me to do?”

 

“You’re using defensive moves to aggressively,” Kylo began.  “There doesn’t need to be as much force behind the, your power comes from holding your ground not from trying to push the other person off.”

 

“I know,” Rey said.

 

“Well you’re acting like you don’t.  You’re not defending whatever portions you have you’re defending your life.”

 

“Same thing.  Fine, attack me and I’ll try what you want me to do,” Rey said as she took the practice saber in hand.

 

“Just remember, you wanted this,” Kylo said as he took his own practice saber and got in position.  He quickly lunged forward and Rey blocked him, throwing her weight into the parry and trying to push him back.  “You’re doing it again,” he said as he stepped to the side.  Rey lost her balance slightly before turning on her heel to face him.  Kylo fainted left before swinging right.  She moved her saber to block and dug her feet into the ground.  “Good,” he said, “again!”

 

Rey kept blocking him for the next hour, by that point her arm was tired.  She dropped her saber and began rotating her shoulder, feeling the muscles pop as she did.  “I think that’s enough.”

 

“You’re good,” Kylo said simply.

 

“Thank you?”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes.  “I’ve seen a lot of people train and there aren’t a lot that can handle what we just did.  You’re strong.”

 

“You sound surprised.”

 

“Well, uh, you’re kind of small.”

 

“I’m tall for a woman!”  Rey shouted.

 

“You’re short to me-”

 

“Everyone must be, you’re the weird tall one,” Rey muttered.

 

“Anyway that’s not what I meant.  You’re stronger than you look.”

 

Rey stared at Kylo as he stretched before he went through a completely different set of moves.  She wasn’t sure what to make of Kylo Ren at the moment.  He hadn’t actually tried to kill her in all the days they’d been here.  He’d fed her too.  He was helping her with her training, which was potentially dangerous but she hadn’t felt the Dark inside him over powering anything else.

 

“Should we continue?”  She asked.

 

Kylo looked at her, arm stretched across his chest.  “You want to do more?”  Rey nodded.  “Yes, we could do more.”

 

Kylo lead Rey the series of drills she was used to before showing her a new set.  Her muscles felt like water but it felt good.  Kylo brought out rations for a midday meal before instructing her to start moving rocks.  After he gave her rations for dinner and they sat in silence.

 

They continued this routine for the next few days.  Rey began to feel comfortable with Kylo, almost happy that she wasn’t training alone.  Every so often he looked up and said something about Leia or Luke, who were apparently working together to figure out a plan of action.  Rey was getting used to having Kylo around, simply by having someone else to talk to.  She hadn’t expected this to happen, it wasn’t like it had with Luke and she’d been alone so long.  It was nice though.  She kind of liked having company.

 

Rey sat on Kylo’s bed that night as they ate their dinner in silence.  They didn’t need to talk about anything and there wasn’t much that Rey wanted to ask.

 

“Luke should be back soon,” Kylo abruptly said.

 

“How long?”

 

“Two standard days,” Kylo said.  He stared intently at the wall again.  “Maybe a little longer, Mom said there were some First Order patrols on one of the routes here and Luke will have to take another one.”

 

“Does that mean you’re going back too?”

 

Kylo nodded.  “I have to go be Kylo Ren again,” he said.  “Snoke will ask where I’ve been and I’ll have to lie.”

 

“Can that work?”

 

“I have to hide any thoughts of my mother or here really well but it’s worked before.”

 

“How do you do that?”

 

Kylo put down his plate.  “Simple: I keep other things in the front of my mind and block the thoughts I don’t want seen.”

 

“Like that you want to be like Darth Vader,” Rey said.  

 

“That...was not something you should have found.  At least not the fear.  I’m still not sure how you did it,” Kylo said.

 

“Right.”  Rey looked back down at her plate.  He seemed to relax a little more and went back to his food.  Rey put down her ration and focused.  She wanted to see if she could do it again.  Not to mention she wanted to check if Luke really was coming back soon.  She could feel the energy flowing through her and the Force swirling around Kylo.  Slowly, with as carefully as possible, she eased into his mind.

 

On the surface he was thinking about Luke coming back in a few days, how he would have to go back to the First Order, checking his lightsaber to make sure it would be working properly.  He didn’t seem to notice her intrusion so she slowly pushed deeper.  There was the same desire to be as great as Darth Vader but now she could feel the undercurrent of being a leader.  Deeper she went until she found herself.

 

She wasn’t expecting that but there she was: her training, her fighting him on Starkiller, on Takodanna.  He’d buried her deep.  She pushed a little more and saw her face but she was sure she’d never looked like that.  Her face was sweaty and her eyes closed but she looked happy.  The scene moved down and she was definitely sure he’d never seen her breasts but there they were, in his mind.  She felt his desire and what he wanted to do and how he felt.  He wanted to have sex with her and here he was, thinking about it.  How she’d look and feel, what he’d do.

 

Rey quickly pulled back.  She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

 

“You managed to get deep again,” Kylo said.

 

“I guess I did,” she said.

 

“That wasn’t meant for you to see.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Is that all you’re going to say?”  He asked.

 

“I’m not sure what to say,” Rey began, “I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“But,” Rey added, “I’m not opposed.”

 

Kylo looked at her.  “What?”

 

“I’m used to you.  You’re not bad and I didn’t see anything in there.”  She pointed to his head. “That looked like I was in trouble with you here.  I’m might even be inclined to...to whatever you want to do.”

 

“All right,” Kylo said.  “Training in the morning?”

 

Rey nodded as she set her plate down.  “I’m going to bed.”

 

“Good night,” Kylo said.

 

~*~*~

 

The next morning Rey was greeted by Luke waiting for her outside her door.  “Kylo said you weren’t going to be back for another few days,” Rey said.

 

“I found a quicker route,” Luke said.  “Ben is leaving soon if you want to say good bye.  He’s by his fighter.”

 

Rey nodded and quickly ran down the hill.  Kylo was putting checking the fuel cells, dressed in his old clothing.  “You’re leaving,” she said.

 

“I am,” he said without looking at her.

 

She took a deep breath.  “Stay safe,” she said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Stay safe and maybe, if things change, we can do some of the things you’ve been thinking about.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Rey nodded.  “Only if things end with us winning.”

 

“Us winning,” he repeated before leaning down and quickly kissing her.  “It won’t be long.”

  
“It will be,” Rey said.  Kylo didn’t say anything.  Rey watched as Kylo got into the fighter.  She waited until she couldn’t see the ship any longer.  When they won, she’d said.  She began to climb back up the path.  She had a job to do and she would think about possibilities when it was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you wanted M but the most I could get in was that slightly dirty fantasy which I'm not sure if it even pushes this up to M. I loved the prompts and was so excited about this one and I hope you like it!


End file.
